Interesting Stranger
by mr jensen
Summary: (TyKa, Shounen-Ai) Update Chapter 4! My first fic with plot! Tyson is a 12th grader, awaiting graduation. One day he meets the new guy. What unfolds when things heat up between him and this Interesting Stranger?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Okay, so here's a story with a **PLOT**. That's right, I have a plot set for this fic.

**Warnings**: OC!!! But don't worry, they don't play a big part, just a couple of random scenes here and there. Nothing to conflict the pairings I have in mind. Why are they in here? Because I want them too dammit! And I think its good that the chars have a range of people they can talk to at school besides the group -.-; Oh yea, and this takes place in an Alternate Reality okies? So the characters are probably going to be OOC...deal with it.

**Parings:** TyKa is the main, might add more later.

**Disclaimer:** The only think I own is Kara, Grant and Lynn!

Chapter One: Fateful Collision

--

"Dude, I already told you, A dollar twenty five. It's not that hard to comprehend. I mean, seriously," Kara crossed her arms waiting for her friend to give her the money to Finnish the payment to the lunch lady.

"Okay okay, jeeze calm down. Here," Tyson handed her the rest of the money and she payed the waiting lady before grabbing her lunch and skipping off.

"Why don't you ever have enough money to pay for food Kara?" Tyson asked as they sat down at the table in the school Café.

"Because, duh. I'm jobless. I hade to scrape together that little bit of change from random people this morning," Kara replied, taking a bite of her pepperoni pizza.

"I'm surprised that they even give you money. I wouldn't have,"

"Sure you would have. No one can resist the face of me!" Kara stood up on the chair, everyone turning towards her. "I am Kara! Here me roar!!!" She lifted her fist into the air and lost balance on the chair. "Ahh!!" She screamed, as the rest of the Café laughed at her. Thankfully, Max was there to catch her...well...break her fall.

"OOMPH!" He fell backwards, Kara on top of him, laughing.

"Hahaha...Sorry Maxie. Lost balance," She helped up the blond from the ground and smiled.

" Sokay Kara...not the first time," He laughed at sat down beside Tyson.

"So, where is Lynn? And Grant? I swear, those two skip school so much, it's a wonder they even graduate this year," Kara asked the two boys in front of her, sipping her chocolate milk. They both answered her with a shrug.

"So hey, did you hear about the new student coming today? I heard he's a real character. Hiwatari...Kai I think. I heard he keeps changing schools because he freaks out at whoever talks to him," Max said, in a whisper.

"Yeah right Max, those are just rumors. I bet he's a nice guy," Kara replied looking around for her two friends.

"Seriously! This is what I heard. I'm scared,"

"Aww, Maxie your so sweet," Kara ruffled his hair. "Oh Look! Its Grant. I gotta get going, we're supposed to meet Miss Drama chick for a meeting for the school play. It's Chicago this year!" She smiled and waved to Grant before picking up her bag.

"Chicago? Doesn't that have dancing and stuff in it?" Tyson chuckled, "No offence Kara, but you don't exactly have the coordination for dancing. I mean, I've known you for a few years and I know that you fall by sitting down,"

"Thanks for the ego boost Tyson. My self confidence is high right now," Kara said, glaring at Tyson.

"Sorry! Erm...Good luck Kara!"

"That's more like it!! See you guys later!" She waved and walked off with her friend to her drama meeting.

"So what class do you have next Tyson?" Max asked, bitting into an apple.

"Biology...I hate that class," Tyson said with a sigh, finishing Kara's milk.

"Aww...I have gym with Hammer. He's such an evil guy. We're probably going to have to run outside today. It's raining out!!" Max said sadly.

The bell rang and the two friends got up to leave the Café, Max ran towards the gym and Tyson walked to his Biology class which was upstairs. On the way up he glanced outside. It was raining pretty hard out.

"_Poor Max" _He thought to himself. Not paying attention, he ran into someone, walking through the hall way. Books scattered everywhere and he looked up to see a guy leering over him. Okay, not leering, but he _was _taller than Tyson was.

"Sorry about that!" Tyson apologized and quickly bent down to pick up his books, and the random guys. He gathered his text books and put them in his bag, and noticed that the guy had a biology book also. Tyson stood up and handed the stranger his text.

"So, you have bio next too?" Tyson asked, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. The guy smirked and nodded. Tyson finally got to see what the guy looked like.

He was tall, but not too tall. He wore baggy blue pants, a black tank, and chains galore. He wore eyeliner, or that's what it looked like to Tyson, but it worked for him. His hair was two shades of blue, and was kinda messy. Like he had just gotten out of bed. He saw a tattoo of a phoenix on his arm, and gaped.

"Did that hurt?" Tyson asked, pointing at the ink phoenix.

"Little bit." The guy responded. The second bell rang and Tyson snapped out of whatever he was thinking about and cursed.

"Crap I'm late for Bio. Man, sir is going to kick my ass out of his class," He turned towards his bio class, "Hey, you coming? We both have Bio right, so follow me," he motioned for the guy to follow him as he jogged down the hall way. The guy followed him. They reached room 245 and went inside, sat down and waited for the teacher, who just happened to not be there.

"Thank god I'm not late today,"

"Well that's a change Tyson," a voice came from behind him. Tyson sighed and turned around to find another one of his friends, Hilary, laughing at him.

"Ugh...Whatever, I'm still here before the teacher, Haha" He turned back around, realizing the guy he ran into was sitting beside him. His blue hair covered his eyes and he was drawing on a scrap piece of paper.

"Hey, I never got your name," Tyson poked the guy beside him. He looked up from his drawing, to look at Tyson. He leaned over and pressed his forehead against Tyson and whispered to him.

"The names Kai," he smirked and went back to his drawing.

Tyson sat there gawking at him for a while before the sound of the door closing woke him out of his trance.

"_What was that?" _He asked himself. Why did Kai put his forehead on his just to tell him his name? He found it strange but put it out of his mind,"

While the class started, Kai looked over towards Tyson who was getting his biology book from his backpack and thought to himself.

"_This Tyson's a strange character" _he thought, as he watched Tyson drop his pen and pick it up from the ground. _"Strange indeed..."_ He put away his drawing and opened his book before another tap on the shoulder made him turn around.

"Hey, I grabbed your text by mistake" Tyson whispered, holding out the old blue book to Kai.

"Oh..." Kai replied, taking his book back and giving Tyson his.

"_I think this is the beginning of something Tyson. Just wait and see._" he thought before getting to work on the assignment on the board.

--

End

**A/N:** So yeah! See, my OC didn't play a big part -.-; And yea, I got the idea for a play because the play at my school is Chicago XD. I hope you don't think she's annoying ;;! She** DOES **have a purpose, but that wont be til MUCH later, and no, once again it does not conflict the parings so** CALM DOWN** XD

Anyway R&R and tell me how much you think I suck!

Oh! And BTW I know that collision was cliche!! Don't you love me? XD

And yes, I will explain more later DON'T RUSH ME !

–Phoenix


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: Hurrah, Chapter two!! Alright! W00t! Party on! Okay, anyway here's your chapter two of THIS AWESOME STORY!! -ego inflates-

Warnings: Shounen-ai blah blah blah you know the drill, and yes my OC's are in here for like....5 seconds? XD

Disclaimer: Me no own

Parings: TyKa!!!!! -hearts-

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time!! And in response to the person who asked if Rei was going to be in this story; BUWAHAH You'll have to wait and see, now wontcha ;)

Chapter two

--

"I can't believe you got the part of Roxy, Kara," Max said, gaping at the girl in front of him.

"Why not? Haha...Maxie your so naive sometimes...And I don't even know what Naive is, but if I did, I bet that's what you are" She smiled at him grabbed her bag to put it on the table they where sitting at.

"So how did the meeting go besides you getting the part of Roxy?" Max asked.

"Oh! Me, Lynn, and Grant all got parts in the play! But I have to say, Grant has the best role," Kara said with a laugh.

"Why's that? What's he do?"

"Haha, He plays the part of Miss Sunshine! He gets to wear a dress! You'd think that calm down his ego a bit, but nope. It just inflates it. I swear, this role is just going to make his ego bigger then it already is. Grant lives for this kind of attention," she replied, reading over the script that she had to memorize.

"Yea...tell me about it .Hey look there's Tyson!" Max waved to his friend and smiled, as Tyson ran towards the table they where sitting at.

"Hey guys...what ya got there Kara?"

"My script for the play. Anyways I gotta go meet Grant and Lynn across the street for food! See you guys, play nicely!" She ruffled Maxes hair and gave Tyson a hug before heading on outside.

"Play? She got a part in Chicago?" Tyson asked Max, as he sat down.

"Yea, she got the part of hey?"

"Yeah! Hey Max, remember yesterday how you told me about that new guy? Well, I met him in the hall way. He's nothing like you said he was,"

"You mean Kai? Why? What's he like?" Max asked with interest.

"Well...he's weird, but in a good way. I don't know how to explain it, but he has this attitude about him. He's interesting," Tyson said in a low whisper.

"Really? Hm, well I'll have to meet him then. I wonder why those rumors started..."

"Because people like you spread them around, dork," Tyson laughed, ruffling Max's hair, earning himself a frown from his friend.

"What's with you people and ruffling my hair? Anyway I gotta get going, I have a spare next block and I gotta study for my Socials test. I'll catch you later Tyson!" Max smiled and waved goodbye to his friend before heading towards the library.

Tyson sighed and got up. He also had a spare next block, but had nothing to study for. He wondered around school for a while, looking for someone he knew to talk to.

No one.

"Damn it all to hell. I'm so bored" he said to himself, sitting on a blue bench facing a window that looked into the gym below. He glanced at the big clock on the scoreboard. 12:30. He still had an hour to waste.

* * *

Kai sat alone at a table in the café, drawing again in his little book. He looked up now and then, to see people staring at him. He gave them a glare and went back to drawing. He could hear whispers, whispers about him.

"_Is...is that him?"_

"_That guy right there!"_

"_Yea...that's the guy...that creepy one,"_

"_What a freaky looking person..."_

"_He has cool hair"_

"_I like his tattoo"_

Fed up with all the crap he was hearing, Kai gathered his stuff and walked out of the café, leaving behind him more whispers and murmurs. He walked around silently, not really looking for anything or anyone. He turned around a corner and spotted Tyson. He grinned.

Kai was _very _interested in this...Tyson. Even though to someone else, Tyson seemed...well...boring. But Kai found him to be the most intriguing person he'd ever met. Probably because Tyson was so...normal.

Kai approached Tyson, who was still sitting on the bench, looking like he was about to faint.

"Hey..." He said, standing right behind the bench Tyson was sitting at.

Tyson jumped.

"Kai! Where'd you come from? You scared me..."

"Sorry. Want to go for a walk?" Kai asked suddenly. Tyson gave him a sort of 'Uhh...random?' look before smiling.

"Sure! It'll give me something to do then just sit here and rot. Where'd you have in mind?"

Kai smirked lightly.

"Just this place I know,"

"Oh..Okay then, let's go!" Tyson grabbed his bag and walked around the bench, standing beside Kai.

They walked out of the school, and headed north towards the trail. Tyson had been on that trail once, last year for a nature walk. He wondered where Kai was taking him.

After about fifteen minutes later, they reached an overview of the river. Tyson had never seen this place walking along the trail. It was pretty.

There was a pathway down to the side of the river, surrounded by trees. It didn't look like a lot of people went down there, but whoever did must have loved walking, because the walk back up looked steep.

"What is this place Kai? I've never seen anything like it...at least not in this town," Tyson asked in awe, leaning up against a railing.

"It's...a place where I come to think. Draw. Write...all that stuff," Kai said, standing beside Tyson. "Usually, I come here to be alone. Where I can get away from all the crap at school,"

"You mean the rumors?"

"Yeah. That and the fact I just don't like crowds, Or even most people. Which is why I keep to myself,"

Why was he telling Tyson all this? All this crap Kai had been keeping inside, only to be let out through poems, and drawings, and was now being told to someone he just met yesterday.

"Well...It's good you have a place for yourself, Kai. I know if I had all that stuff being spread around about me, I would want to get away too," Tyson said, smiling up towards the taller boy.

_His smile..._ Kai thought to himself. _Why does his smile_ _affect me like it does? _

Kai stared at the boy beside him, looking into his deep pools of chocolate brown eyes.

Tyson looked back, still smiling, but wondering why Kai was staring at him like that. He looked back into Kai's crimson eyes. His eyes where the most intriguing part of Kai. At least to Tyson. To be honest, Tyson decided when he first met Kai, that he could look into his eyes almost forever.

Kai placed a hand on Tyson's, his body suddenly heating up at the touch.

Tyson's eyes darted from Kai's eyes to his hand. His pulse sped up, and looked back at Kai.

Kai's head lowered a bit, and Tyson's lifted, lips meeting in the middle.

Kai's hand left Tyson's, as he brought it up behind Tyson, pushing him forward and deepening the kiss. Tyson's arm's came up and wrapped themselves around Kai's neck.

Out in the distance, the slight sound of a bell ringing brought them out of their moment. Both taking a step back, they looked at each other for a few moments. Tyson blushed and picked up his bag.

"I...I gotta go to class," and he ran towards the school, not looking back even though he wanted to.

_What the hell was that?_ He thought.Not that he minded. The kiss, even though it only lasted a couple of seconds, was...well...hot. he really like Kai that way? He tried to put that thought out of his mind, as he reached the school and walked inside, heading for his next class.

Kai, who had walked down towards the river, took out his notebook and a pen, and began to write.

_He's a good kisser. Almost as good as...Well you know. I think I scared him. Why'd he just run off like that? I wish he hadn't._

He stopped writing and looked out into the river.

"But Kai...remember what you promised yourself. After him, you wouldn't be_interested _in anyone else like that anymore," he said outloud to himself.

_But I am interested in someone. Tyson. It's just something about him, something I can't explain. He's...different from the rest. From him. _

Kai closed his notebook before getting up and starting the walk up the path. He touched his lips, and sighed.

"Next time Tyson, your not running away,"

* * *

A/N: w00t! TysonKai contact!!! -evil laughter- o.O I wondered how I was going to write that scene, I hate it P I'll most likely re-write it BWUAHAHA

OH! And guess what? XD I based the school on mine(Like the gym window with the benches) and same with the trail! Yay real life crap!

**R&R!!!!!!**

-Phoenix and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

1Notes: Sorry about the long update xx! Oo;; Anyway, A couple of things. Don't freak out at this chapter okay? XD It's like CRUSIAL in my story thingy here. So don't go 'OMG I CAN"T BELIVE SHE JUST DID THAT OMG hate hate hate because...yeah okies!?

**Tysons POV!!**

Had it been a week already?

I hadn't noticed. It seemed...the hours went by faster then usual.

I knew why.

It was because of him. Kai. Why did he have to kiss me?!

And Why did I have to kiss him back? Does that mean I'm...I'm gay? I guess it does, but I'm not sure.

I've been thinking a lot lately too. Mostly of Kai, which makes me even more sure that I'm..well..you know. I can't seem to get him off my mind.

He's like a drug.

Or candy.

Or both.

Thinking about how to approach him. Which I never acted on. It was just awkward. I moved away from him in Bio too. It was...weird. But...I could feel his eyes staring into the back of my head, and I wanted more then anything to just turn around, and stare back. But I didn't. I'm to scared that he'll glare at me.

But why would he? I keep telling myself that _he_ kissed me too.

Gah.

I really needed to talk to Kara. Or Max. Or...someone. Mostly Kara, she understands this stuff. But where was she? Probably in the drama room. I went to go look, but there was no one there. Miss told me that everyone had left early because of tech work being done. I knew Kara still had to be in the school, since the next bus didn't leave for 20 minutes. I decided the library. She was most likely on the internet, reading something or playing games.

I went to check, and sure enough, there she was, reading what looked like a fanfiction.

"Hey Kara..." I said, as I approached her.

"Wha? Oh Hey Ty! What's up? Why are you still at school? Something wrong?" She asked, exiting out of the fanfic she was previously reading.

"Well...I wondered if I could talk to you..." I asked quietly.

"'Course! But lets talk up at my locker okay?" I nodded and followed her upstairs. I loved the smell of the section her locker was in. It smelled like cookies. Made me hungry. "So, whatcha want to talk about, Ty? It sounded kinda important,"

I took a deep breath. It all came out so quickly. I told her about Kai. About the kiss, and about how I felt about him. About how he made me feel, and how about I wanted to melt every time I saw him. I told her that I thought I was gay. When I was done, I leaned up against a random locker and sighed.

"Whoa...that's a lot of info Ty. Okay, lets try and break this down. So this Kai fellow, you _like him _like him?"

"Yes..."

"Well, that's cool. And you say you can't stop thinking about him?"

"Yes. It's like he's infected my mind!!"

"I see...so, have you told _him_ how you feel?"

I gaped at her.

"Are you Crazy?! I could never tell him that! He'd think I'm crazy and then never talk to me again, which would suck!"

"Ty, Ty calm down! I was just asking! I think you should talk to him though. I'll tell him if you want," She winked. I didn't know if she was serious.

"..."

"What?"

"Isn't that was grade 4 girls do?" I placed my hand on my hip and stared at her.

She laughed.

"Lighten up Ty, I was kidding. But if you want me to, I'll talk to Kai, and find out what he thinks about you. Maybe then you'll be able to talk to him yourself. It works! Believe me. Once, I did this for Lynn, and she and that...Lance guy...I think...Anyway, they ended up hooking up forever...well Until he moved. Anyway my point is, I'll talk to him and then report back to you! Ooo This'll be so much fun Ty! Trust me. I wont tell him you like him!" She said quickly, beaming at me.

I sighed.

"Well...?"

"Fine, fine. But if you tell him I like him, I'll kill you,"

"You have my word of honor. Now I have to catch my bus. Wanna come over? We can talk about this more, and my mom's making Tacos, and renting Elf!"

"Sure! Lets go," I said, smiling. Maybe this wont be so bad after all. I know I could trust Kara. I got this..exciting feeling inside. I was nervous about what Kara was doing for me, but excited to find out.

We went and stood at the bus stop, talking about our random crap.

I sighed and prayed silently, that the kiss me and Kai shared, truly meant he liked me.

...God I'm such a girl.

**DON'T FREAK OUT.**

**IT'LL ALL BE OKAY**

**SO DON'T WORRY.**

**YAH**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait I've been very lazy. But here's chapter 4! Sorry if it's short xD;

Pairings: TyKa

Characters: Tyson, Kai, Max, OC, And a new character being introduced OOOOOOOOOOOhhhhHhhH!

Warnings: OC's are in here, but they don't play a big part. Also, Shounen-ai, and Cliche-ness! And Corniness. And Probably OOC-ness. Lots of Ness-ess

**xx**

Tyson got up at around 6:00 the next day, to get ready for the 'big event'. Him and Kara had stayed up until around 2am last night, putting together a sort of, 'plan'. Tyson had this mixture of fear and excitement burning within him. Pleasant, yet sickening at the same time. He tried to put today out of his mind, but the thought of Kai made him smile, and the sick feeling returned.

He didn't know why the taller boy got to him so much. Was it his eyes, the way they seemed to know exactly what you where thinking? Was it the hair, messy, going every which way, yet oh so sensual with it's duel colored shades? Or was it the fact that Kai could wear the stuff he does so perfectly. The way he was sort of, allowed, to wear makeup, allowed to wear twenty-bajillion bracelets, and allowed to wear the darkest shades of black anyone has ever seen?

Whatever it was, it drove Tyson crazy.

He didn't know exactly what he wanted from Kai. They where two completely different people. Tyson, with his bright colors, perfectly tied back hair, and almost always cheery attitude, would never be able to be with someone like Kai, with his gloomy, dark colors, messy bed-hair, and an attitude so complex it could make your head spin.

As Tyson got dressed he thought about this. And smiled. Because in some twisted way, it did work. It _would _work.

By the time second block crawled by, Tyson's heart was pounding in this throat, and his hands where shaking a bit.

"Okay, why am I so nervous?" He thought to himself. As he tried to put the thought out of his mind, he heard someone calling him from behind. "Kara?"

"Ty! Ty, Oh my god okay, sorry, but evil Drama teacher made this big surprise attack with a small meeting right now! I don't know how long it will take, but, I met up with your guy a few seconds ago. I wasn't able to say anything but he did give me this paper thingie. Don't worry I haven't looked at it, but I think he might have known what I was to say. Look at the paper, I gotta get going. There's Grant. Good luck Ty!" She said in one long breath before running down the hall towards her friend.

Tyson held the note in his hand, seeing that his fingers where still shaking a bit. He slowly unfolded the paper to read the four hastily scribbled words.

_Meet me, same place_

"The hell? Same place?" He looked around, thinking of where Kai might have meant. Then his stomach did a somersault. Same place. He obviously meant Kai's little spot. Sighing, Tyson made his way outside, walking towards the trail, the sickening feeling returning in the pit of his gut.

**xx**

Meanwhile, Kai sat at the top of the hill looking out towards the river. He sighed and checked his watch impatiently. How long would it take for him to get here? Kai didn't know exactly what he was going to say, or do once the other boy showed up, but he did know that he wanted Tyson near him. Something about The other blue-haired teen made him happy, and Kai decided he liked this feeling.

He stayed sitting in the same place for a couple of minutes before getting really nervous. What if he didn't show up? Then what? This would all have been a waste of his time. Finally he heard footsteps just off the pathway.

"It's about time..." He mumbled quietly under his breath, as he inhaled deeply getting ready to meet Tyson's eyes.

Out from the bushes stepped out a boy. But it wasn't Tyson. Oh no. It was someone Kai did not want to show up.

"Tala?" he said, stepping back from the red-haired male in front of him.

"Hey Kai, long time no see," Tala replied, smirking at the obvious surprise on Kai's face. "What? Not happy to see me?"

"You know perfectly well why I'm not happy to see you!" Kai said through gritted teeth. He looked long and hard at the unwanted guest. Tala was dressed just how Kai remembered him. Black tank top revealing his arms, baggy black jeans with tons of chains, even more than Kai, and of course, the distinct red markings under Tala's ice blue eyes. Kai looked up and into those eyes and glared. Why did he have to show up today? Now? "Why are you here Tala?"

"What? Am I not allowed to see you anymore? You never said goodbye Kai, I was hurt. Not even a note. You just leave, and come to this place? Was it not good enough for you back home Kai? Did you have to come all this way just to get away from me? Looks like it didn't work Kai. I'm back whether you like it or not," Tala stepped towards Kai, as Kai stepped backwards. "You can't escape me now Kai," Another step, forcing Kai to back up onto the railing that separated the top of the hill from the trail leading down. Tala brought his mouth right near Kai's and whispered quietly. "Your still mine."

Kai pushed Tala away, knocking the red-head to the ground. "Leave," he said, trying to stay calm.

"Fine. But I will see you later Kai. You can count on it." And with that, Tala blew a small kiss to Kai before walking away.

"Fuck..." Kai swore under his breath at the scene that just happened. What the hell was he doing back? Kai had completely forgotten why he was here, until another sound came from behind him. "I thought I said to leave!" he yelled.

"K..Kai?" Came a familiar voice. Kai's spirits lifted as he turned around to see Tyson. "I..."

"Tyson...you came.." Kai whispered, smiling at the other boy, before walking towards him, and embracing Tyson in his arms.

"Yeah...of course I did...Kai?" Tyson looked at the boy who was holding him. This was all to weird. First Kai wouldn't talk to him, next he's holding Ty like a teddy bear. This was one strange boy.

"Tyson, I'm sorry for what happened before. It'll never happen again. But I think this is the last time we should speak," Kai said quietly, still holding onto the smaller male.

"What? Why!" Tyson yelled suddenly, pushing Kai away and looking into his eyes.

"Tyson...I...I can't say.." Kai said, looking away.

"Kai, Look at me. Please. You can trust me! Just...just tell me what's wrong," Tyson pleaded, tears creeping up on him. Why did Kai have to get to him like this? why did this interesting boy have to play with his emotions? Tyson wanted to help Kai, but to do that he knew he had to get Kai to trust him.

"Tyson..." Kai whispered again, looking back into the other boys eyes. He knew. He knew he could trust this boy. "Follow me down here...I'll tell you," He said, grabbing Tyson's soft hands and leading him down the trail to the river bank.

The two boys sighed. They both knew this wasn't the end, and what was about to happen could change them both forever.

**xx**

TBC? Who knows xD;

So there you go, Chapter 4. Hurrah!

No flames because really,** I'm insecure about this already.**

I don't know if I'll continue this or not xD; Probably. But don't expect an update too soon!

R&R!

x Phoenix


End file.
